I Didn't Really Want To But Robots Made Me Do It
by Meicdon13
Summary: In the line of duty, Goku is infected with what could possibly be a new bioweapon. Stuck in quarantine with his fellow soldiers, he’s routinely subjected to tests by doctor Hakkai. :: Hakkai x Goku


******Warnings:** Misuse of medical equipment, probable numerous inaccuracies.

**I Didn't Really Want To But Robots Made Me Do It**

"How long has it been since the ambush?"

"A little over a week," the soldier said. "They've been in quarantine the moment they arrived back here at base."

Hakkai walked a bit faster, trying to keep up with his escort. "And they haven't displayed any kind of symptoms yet?"

"We've been keeping them under twenty-four hour observation and none of them have exhibited anything so far."

They rounded a corner, the bright fluorescent lights overhead glinting off of Hakkai's eyeglasses. "Yet they tested positive for a contagion?"

"They did."

They turned another corner, Hakkai managing to fall into step with the soldier. They made their way in silence; Hakkai thinking of what could possibly have infected his soon-to-be patients, and his escort pressing his lips together tightly.

"Doctor Hakkai?"

Hakkai blinked and turned to look at the soldier. The other man was holding open a door to their immediate left. "Doctor, we have to change into the safety suits in here."

Lockers ran along one wall of the changing room. Hakkai's escort opened one and handed him a blue safety suit before taking one for himself. Hakkai took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and then hung them in the locker. He stepped into his suit, zipped up the front, and adjusted the long sleeves.

There was a pair of gloves inside the locker as well, and Hakkai put them on before taking off his shoes, and slipping his feet into a pair of paper booties. The last things he slipped on were a clear plastic surgical mask that completely covered the lower half of his face and a pair of goggles that protected his eyes. The goggles pressed his glasses uncomfortably against his face, but there wasn't anything he could do about it unless he wanted to risk infection.

"Ready?" The soldier's voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

Hakkai nodded at his similarly-garbed escort, and they stepped out of the room.

Finally, they came to the doors that separated the quarantine area from the rest of the field hospital. Hakkai's escort nodded at the two guards that stood before them, and one guard opened the door, stepping aside to let them through. Hakkai nodded towards them as well as he passed them.

Beyond the doors, rooms extended along both walls down the hallway. Everything was kept almost oppressively clean; Hakkai felt extremely dirty compared to the scrubbed floors and pristine walls. Small glass squares were set into the doors, acting as windows, enabling people to peek into the rooms' occupants.

"How many are in quarantine?" Hakkai asked as they passed by the first room. He looked inside as they walked by, seeing what looked like a normal hospital room. The redheaded woman inside was sitting quietly on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

The soldier glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Ten." They finally reached the end of the hallway. The door they stopped in front of was reinforced with two metal bars that ran along its surface, parallel to the floor. It didn't have a window. A retinal scanner was set up on the wall beside it, and the soldier stepped in front of it, letting the machine scan his eye.

There was a soft click and he pushed the door open, motioning for Hakkai to enter before him. Hakkai looked around the room appreciatively; it was a fully-equipped examination room, drawers and cabinets presumably full of medical equipment lined up against the walls. An examination table was set up in the middle of the room, underneath a bank of overhead lights, and a desk and chair were set up against one wall.

"This is where you will be conducting your examinations," Hakkai's escort said. "This room has everything you'll need to do your job. Guards will be stationed in the room to offer assistance if you need it."

Hakkai scratched at the back of his head. "Well … I usually work better alone," he said lightly.

The soldier nodded. "The guards can stay outside the room if you prefer it that way. You'll just have to leave the room unlocked so they can enter quickly."

"Of course," Hakkai said. He didn't like it when people watched him working. Besides, some of the examinations he'd need to perform would probably be embarrassing if there were spectators around.

There was a moment of silence as Hakkai explored the room, familiarizing himself with the location of the different instruments and supplies. It was broken when the soldier said, "The general would like you to start tomorrow at the latest."

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, then," Hakkai replied pleasantly, smiling at the soldier.

* * *

Goku's gaze was focused on the cartoon playing on his television. Though he kept his eyes on the screen, he barely registered what he was watching.

It had barely been a week since he'd been allowed to go outside but he was getting restless. He knew why he was in quarantine along with the rest of his surviving teammates, and he understood why it was important for them to remain isolated, but he felt perfectly fine.

No dizzy spells, no vomiting, no breaking out in hives, nothing. Not even an elevated temperature.

He was getting fidgety cooped up inside his room all day. Watching TV eventually got boring and he wasn't much of a reader to begin with. Goku sighed and turned off the TV, dropping the remote back onto the bed afterwards.

As he was contemplating on whether to just try and go to sleep, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Perking up, Goku walked up to his room's door to look out into the hallway. He saw two people wearing the standard safety suits walking by, one of them the soldier that usually brought him his meals. The other person was someone he hadn't seen before. Goku wondered who he was.

Goku stayed at the door until the soldier and the stranger had walked out of sight. Then he went back to his bed and resumed watching TV.

_

* * *

_

Goku shifted in place, his eyes focused on the distance, where the sounds of gunshots rang loudly in the cold night air. It seemed that the distraction was going well.

_Nataku, their team leader, was crouching on the ground beside him, anticipation shining in his bright golden eyes. Goku could practically feel the excitement coming off of him in waves, and from his other teammates as well._

_They stayed perfectly still; hiding in the shadows of the trench near the base they were about to infiltrate. It was a simple retrieval operation: get in, grab what they needed, then get out, causing minimal damage and staying undetected._

_Nataku put a hand up to his ear, listening intently to the voice coming through his earpiece. "Roger," he whispered. Goku tensed, eager to get started. His legs were killing him and he wanted to start moving._

_Nataku smiled at them. "Let's get moving, guys."_

* * *

Hakkai looked at his charts, carefully going through each patient data file. He'd arrived at the hospital early, wanting to familiarize himself with his new patients before he actually did anything. Aside from conducting their physicals—which would be daily, to monitor even the slightest change—he'd be in charge of drawing blood samples and such, and monitoring their mental stability.

He'd seen how being cooped up for long periods of time could affect people and apart from finding out what the soldiers were infected with, keeping them happy and sane was also high on his list of duties.

Closing the first chart, Hakkai sighed wistfully. How he wished that he could be part of the medical team that was going to be analyzing the data he would be gathering. Oh well, maybe he could find a way to help out during his free time; he was sure that Koumyou wouldn't mind a helping hand.

By the time Hakkai finished, it was around 10:00 a.m. and his escort from yesterday had dropped in to check on him, asking if he was settled in yet. Hakkai had thanked him, and said that, yes, he was.

Standing up, Hakkai stretched a bit before placing the patient charts on top of his desk. Now that he was more or less familiar with the soldiers' medical histories, it was time to start doing what he was being paid to do.

He stepped out of the examination room and smiled at the soldiers standing on either side of the door. Gojyo and Sanzo were ignoring each other and Hakkai wasn't really surprised to see that Sanzo was fingering his holstered gun in the way that meant he really wanted to shoot Gojyo somewhere vital.

"I'm ready to start," Hakkai said amiably.

"Sure thing, doc," Gojyo said. "Which one do you want to start with?"

"How about the room closest to the exit? We can work our way down the hall."

Gojyo nodded before turning to Sanzo. "Come on, sunshine. You've got the key cards."

Sanzo scowled as he began walking down the hall, Gojyo and Hakkai following. "Call me that again and the doc'll be busy patching up the place where your dick used to be."

Hakkai laughed. "Please don't involve me in your disagreement; I'm going to have a busy enough day as it is."

They stopped in front of the first room, the one containing the redheaded woman, and Sanzo slid the key card through the lock, waiting for the light to turn green before punching in the access code. The door mechanism unlocked, and Sanzo walked into the room, followed by Hakkai, then Gojyo.

"You must be Lirin," Hakkai said, smiling politely. "I'm Doctor Cho Hakkai."

Lirin looked up from where she was reading a magazine, her bright green eyes curious. "Are you the one who's supposed to try and cure us?"

"I'm one of the doctors working on this case, yes."

"To be honest, I don't really feel sick." Lirin stood up from her bed, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers on the floor. Gojyo and Sanzo both tensed a bit, just in case she tried to make a break for it, but she simply waited for Hakkai to lead the way out of her room.

They walked back down the hall, and into the examination room. Gojyo and Sanzo stayed outside, while Lirin walked straight ahead into the room. Hakkai closed the door behind him.

As Hakkai snapped on a pair of latex gloves above his safety gloves and donned a lab coat, Lirin made herself comfortable on the examination table.

"I'm sorry if this is going to make you feel awkward," Hakkai said as he approached the examination table. The necessary medical equipment was arrayed on a nearby stainless steel tray.

"Hey, as long as you stay professional about it, it's okay." Lirin shrugged. "'Sides, I'm a trained special ops soldier; you do anything I don't like, I'm sure I can find a way to make you stop."

"Ah. That's nice to know."

* * *

The cold of the examination table seeped through his cotton pants and into his skin. Goku shivered as he waited for the doctor—he'd introduced himself as Cho Hakkai—to finish changing gloves.

Goku looked around the room, noting that the air conditioning unit mounted high up on one wall was set on 'high'. As the doctor approached him, Goku said, "Uh … could you lower the AC? It's kinda cold." He rubbed his arms for emphasis.

"Of course," Doctor Cho said, reaching for a remote control on his desk. He pressed a button, and almost immediately, the room grew warmer. Doctor Cho turned back to face Goku, and smiled apologetically. "It's the safety suit. For something so light, it's really hot inside it."

The thick goggles and plastic surgical mask slightly obscured Doctor Cho's face but Goku could still see the sweat beading on the man's skin.

"Okay," the doctor said, clapping his gloved hands. "First thing's first; please get off the table. We need to measure your height and weight."

The examination progressed steadily; the only bumps were when Doctor Cho needed to examine Goku's genitalia. It was decidedly awkward, and Goku averted his eyes, staring at a metal cabinet pushed against one wall.

"So, Mr. Son, do you have any hobbies?"

Goku blinked at the non sequitur, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Doctor Cho was attempting to make small talk to make things less awkward. He didn't really see how having a stranger standing between your spread legs, inspecting your privates, could be any less awkward, but he appreciated the effort.

He answered the doctor's questions, trying not to pay too much attention to the feeling of latex gloves moving across sensitive skin. Goku focused on answering Doctor Cho's questions, praying that this part of the physical would end, and soon enough, the taller brunet was straightening up, finished with his inspection.

"Please turn around and lie down on your stomach," Doctor Cho said.

Or so Goku thought.

"Aren't we done yet?" Goku asked, wanting to get back to his room. Boredom beat being poked in various body cavities by strangers any day. He couldn't think of any possible reason for Doctor Cho to want him on his stomach.

"Well, I still have to check your prostate," the doctor offered as an explanation.

"My _what_?"

"Prostate."

The thought of a guy—or even a girl—sticking something up his ass was not a pleasant one. Goku tried to see if Doctor Cho was being serious or not, but the mask and goggles made it almost impossible. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"What you're infected with could possibly give you prostate cancer," Doctor Cho said evenly. "I have to be very thorough."

Goku just stared at him.

The doctor sighed. "If you don't want to lie down on your stomach, I can put your feet up in stirrups if you think that'll be more comfortable."

The thought of lying down with his legs spread open and leaving everything exposed to Doctor Cho's eyes made Goku's stomach flutter. He told himself that that was because the very thought made him feel like throwing up.

Grudgingly, Goku did as he was told, turning around and settling on his stomach, before pulling down his pants. He ignored the sounds coming from behind him, eyes fixed on the white tile floor. With his ass exposed like this, the cold air from the AC was getting to him again.

Suddenly, there was a gloved hand on his buttock, and _very_ slick fingers were probing his entrance.

Goku had to fight the instinct to kick Doctor Cho in the head and run away. He took deep breaths and tried to think of something else; the floor wasn't being much help as a distraction.

"That's good, keep doing that," Doctor Cho said evenly. Goku felt himself relaxing slightly at the professional tone.

The initial sting faded quickly, and Goku concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. The feeling of fingers moving inside him was strange, but admittedly not as bad as he thought it would be.

Suddenly, fingers brushed against what Goku assumed was his prostate. He jerked sharply, head snapping around to look at Doctor Cho. "What—"

"Sorry, sorry," the other brunet said, slowly pulling out his fingers. "Don't worry; that was a perfectly natural reaction. Well," the doctor stepped back, "it seems that everything's all right."

As Goku slid off the examination table, Doctor Cho turned around and walked back to a desk against the far wall, giving the soldier time to pull up his cotton pants. "I'll just go back to my room, then," Goku said after a short pause.

Without looking up from where he was writing something on what was presumably Goku's chart, Hakkai waved.

_

* * *

_

Hakkai blinked at Koumyou and said, "Could you repeat that?"

_The older man indulged him. "In a nutshell, there was a failed attempt at infiltrating an enemy base which resulted in the possible infection of the soldiers by a new genetically-engineered bioweapon." Koumyou slyly looked at Hakkai out of the corner of his eye. "And I can tell you're interested."_

"_And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Hakkai asked, swiveling his office chair around to meet his friend's hazel eyes. Koumyou was right; he was_ _interested. Pathology was Hakkai's field, after all, but he was also a bit wary. One did not randomly involve civilians in things that concerned the army._

"_I'm trying to push the higher-ups to let you be part of the team that will actually do the study," Koumyou said. "It's not looking that good, but at the least I can convince them to let you be a consultant. You /i_arei _one of the leading experts in your field after all. In any position, you'd be a big help."_

"_I'll think about it," Hakkai replied, turning around once more to face his desk. They both knew what his answer would be._

* * *

The rest of the physical examinations had gone well. Based on his notes, all ten of the soldiers were perfectly healthy. In peak condition, even.

Hakkai sorted the patient files, tapping the folders against his desk to align the edges. He'd be passing these on to either Sanzo or Gojyo, and then they'd submit the papers to Koumyou's team. Maybe they'd find something after analyzing the data Hakkai gathered.

After one last check to see that everything was in order, Hakkai turned off the air conditioner, closed his desk drawers, and stepped out of the room. He handed Sanzo the files, said good-bye to both guards, and made his way to the locker room.

He could hear Sanzo and Gojyo arguing behind him, and though he genuinely enjoyed the company of both, the headaches from their bickering were unappreciated, and he changed out of the safety get-up quickly.

As he made his way towards the parking lot, Hakkai went through a mental checklist, trying to remember the name of each patient he'd inspected. He didn't want to have to leaf through his records to call his patients by name.

True to her word, Lirin had thought nothing of the examination, and chattered happily with him about random things that would pop into her head. Nataku had been reserved and a bit wary, but polite nonetheless. Ginkaku and Kinkaku came in at the same time, not wanting to be separated.

But the soldier that had interested him the most was Goku. He'd come into the room, his eyes filled with curiosity and wariness. While Nataku had the same strange golden eyes, his had been … dull. And Goku's certainly weren't.

Hakkai had also noticed the very attractive shade of red Goku's face took on when he was embarrassed about something Hakkai needed to do.

It looked like he was really going to enjoy his stint at the field hospital.

_

* * *

_

Enhanced nervous system. Enhanced muscular and skeletal systems. Complete control of all motor functions.

_If the bugs worked according to plan, everything would fall into place easily._

_He held onto the canister tightly, waiting until the soldiers were within range before he threw it in their direction. The moment it cracked against the floor, white gas came hissing out of it, flowing into unprotected lungs._

_Making themselves at home in their new hosts._

* * *

Goku glanced at the door. With nothing to do, he'd had practically the whole day yesterday to think about what had transpired during his physical, and he'd come to some conclusions.

While he wasn't a homophobe by any stretch of the imagination, he'd wondered why a guy would want to be done up the ass. And yesterday, he'd discovered the reason. He could admit to himself that aside from feeling surprised at the brush of fingers against that spot inside him, it had also felt _good_.

And Goku could also admit to himself that he was maybe sort of looking forward to today's physical. He'd never denied himself anything that made him feel good—except for anything that would get him kicked out of the army—and as long as it wasn't harmful, then he didn't see any reason not to pursue this new want of his.

The door opened, and an obviously annoyed Sanzo poked his head into the room. "Come on, monkey. Haven't got all day."

Goku hopped off the bed excitedly.

* * *

Hakkai listened to Goku's steady heartbeat, watching the steady rise and fall of the soldier's chest underneath his shirt.

As Hakkai moved around to stand behind Goku and check his lungs, he discretely set the room's air conditioner to 'high cool'. He pretended not to notice when Goku's nipples hardened because of the cold. They showed up quite nicely against the cotton of the soldier's shirt, after all.

* * *

He cursed fluently, reading the text that scrolled across the screen of the computers.

The walls of the field hospital were made of reinforced concrete and the signal couldn't reach the bugs. They'd have to find a way to modify the frequency so that it could pass through.

He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Really. The tech geeks weren't doing their job if their precious bug design was so easily foiled by something like reinforced concrete walls.

* * *

Hakkai tried to restrain himself as Koumyou peered at a blood sample using a microscope.

At the end of the second week on the job, Koumyou had dropped by and asked if Hakkai wanted to take a peek at the findings. In less than an hour, they were at Koumyou's lab, and Hakkai was itching to see what his friend had discovered.

Finally, Koumyou stepped aside, motioning for Hakkai to look through the microscope lens. Excited, Hakkai peered into the eyepiece, blinking when he saw what was on the glass slide. It took a few seconds for him to fully process what he was seeing.

At first glance, the blood sample had what looked like bacteriophages floating benignly among the red and white blood cells. But when Hakkai paid closer attention to them, he saw that at the junctures between the head, collar, sheath, and base plate, the parts seemed to be welded together.

"What is this?" Hakkai asked, mind whirling with the implications of the … thing. He stood up, and turned around to face Koumyou.

Koumyou stuck his hands inside his pockets, chewing the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. Hakkai was about to repeat his question when the older man said, "We think they're nanobots."

"You must be joking," Hakkai said incredulously.

Koumyou tilted his head towards the microscope. "Given the evidence in front of you, I don't see how one can consider this a joke."

Hakkai turned back to the microscope, looking through it once more to see the nanobots. "What do they do?" He knew that they weren't harming their hosts in any physically observable way, but maybe there was something wrong with the soldiers' blood chemistries.

Koumyou shrugged. "The thing is, we haven't figured out yet."

* * *

"I'm not even sure if this will work—"

"Look; we're already way past the original timeframe we worked out. If there's going to be any hope of salvaging this mission, it's i_now/i_. So are you going to press that fucking button or not?"

"You don't have to threaten me, asshole. I'll do it."

"So? What are you waiting for? Press the damn button!"

* * *

Things started becoming strange when Doctor Cho used his stethoscope.

Goku shivered as the chestpiece moved against his skin; the metal was cold from the air blasting out of the air conditioner. As it moved across his chest, it accidentally brushed against his nipple.

The touch instantly made both his nipples hard, and Goku's hands fisted in the material of his pajama bottoms, a surprised gasp escaping him.

"Sorry," Doctor Cho said, obviously surprised and confused at eliciting such a strong response. He pulled back a bit before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm … fine." Goku forced himself to relax, ignoring the spike of arousal that was slowly making itself known. True, he hadn't had sex in a while, but this was ridiculous. Besides, he'd been enduring the same thing for a week, now, and he hadn't reacted so strongly before.

Doctor Cho looked like he wanted to say something, but a knock sounded at the door before he could. Gojyo poked his head into the room. "Sanzo and I are being called to meet up with the boss. Zenon and Shien are taking over guard duty."

"Alright," Doctor Cho said. Gojyo closed the door, and the doctor focused once more on Goku. "Let's continue, shall we? Since nothing seems to be wrong …?"

Goku shook his head. "I'm okay. Let's just get this over with."

As the physical went on, Goku found it harder and harder to tamp down his arousal. The lightest touch of latex-gloved fingers against his skin made him shudder, and he could feel himself slowly growing hard.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Doctor Cho asked, placing a hand against Goku's forehead. "You seem flushed."

Goku moaned. He felt absolutely mortified at the wanton sound he'd just made, and to make matters worse, he felt his dick twitch in interest as Doctor Cho leaned in closer. Fantasizing about being 'thoroughly inspected' was something that wasn't embarrassing as long as the main character in said fantasies wasn't standing in front of you.

"Okay. Let's just finish this up, and then you can go back to your room and rest." Doctor Cho took a step back. "Can you turn around and lie on your stomach?"

Goku tried to do as the doctor asked, but only ended up lying face-up on the examination table. He did, however, manage to push his pajama bottoms down his hips, exposing his half-hard member. For the first time, Goku was grateful for the AC. He felt like he was burning up, his skin oversensitive to the slightest touch. His breath thundered in his chest as he panted.

Hands closed over his calves, and Doctor Cho spoke. "I'll be using the stirrups, if that's all right with you. It'll be over quickly."

Goku nodded. He relaxed, feeling the now-familiar sensation of fingers moving deeply inside him. The anticipation was almost exquisite, but Goku wasn't really prepared for the feeling that shot through him when Doctor Cho touched his prostate.

An inarticulate cry escaped him, and his member fully hardened. Goku twisted on the examination table, hands scrabbling for purchase.

Doctor Cho pulled out, eyes widening in shock behind the plastic goggles and eyeglasses. "What—"

"Don't," Goku sobbed. Arousal was coursing through him, his blood pounding in his veins. "Don't stop, _please_." He was so hard that it actually, honest-to-god _hurt_,and he couldn't find the strength to just reach down between his legs and jerk off.

Doctor Cho placed a tentative hand against the inside of Goku's sweaty thigh. "Just fucking _touch it_!" Goku groaned, his hips lifting up weakly, legs shaking.

The other brunet's hand paused, and Goku thought he heard Doctor Cho hiss, "Damn," before a long body was being pressed up against his, and the cold plastic bulb of the doctor's mask was pressing against the swell of Goku's Adam's apple.

"Tell me if you want to stop."

Then there were hands around his aching cock, fingers running up his length before a thumb pressed against a spot just under its head. Goku arched off of the table, and Doctor Cho used that opportunity to rub his mask against Goku's nipples in lieu of sucking them.

Lubed fingers worked their way back inside him, and Goku shuddered at the feel of them scissoring inside him. They disappeared for a moment, and the sound of a zipper opening reached Goku's ears. Excitement and apprehension ran down Goku's spine, both quickly brushed aside when Doctor Cho muttered, "Damn. No condoms."

Goku would have snapped that Doctor Cho could go bareback when the other brunet suddenly pulled back, giving him room to slide his dick up against Goku's, effectively silencing the soldier.

They moved against one another, sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin. Doctor Cho's hands moved to grip Goku's hips for leverage as he moved. Goku noticed dimly that his mask and goggles had fogged up, and wondered if the other man could see anything. Then Goku was coming.

He cried out loudly as he did, eyes staring up blankly at the bank of fluorescent lights on the ceiling. Doctor Cho's thrusts became erratic, his hips slamming against Goku's with almost brutal force. His grip tightened almost painfully, and he stilled, come splashing onto Goku's stomach.

* * *

Zenon slowly closed the door. "Knew the bug wouldn't work properly."

Shien nodded. "They _did _rush the techs into it."

"Well, let's report back to base, then."

The two of them made their way down the hall.

"Great show, though."

"If you say so."


End file.
